Quiet Demon
by Angst lover
Summary: A young Hinata one day unknowingly helps a demon. Will it help her in return? [EDIT!]
1. Pilot

_"The true test of character is not how much we know how to do, but how we behave when we don't know what to do."_ _- John Holt_

* * *

"N-Neji-nii-san! W-Wait up p-please!" A 6-year-old Hinata cried out to her cousin who was running up ahead of her. He stopped and glanced back at her, giving her a cold glare, causing Hinata to wince. 

"Please hurry up, Hinata-_sama_." He spat with venom in his voice. "If you are to fall behind, you might get lost…" He taunted her. He saw some fear in her eyes, and gave a small smirk.

"H-hai…" she mumbled lightly, running to catch up with him. Her father had earlier asked her to fetch Neji for training. She had followed him into their large garden and had gotten herself lost. That's when _he_ was sent to retrieve _her_. She kept her eyes glued to the ground, noticing some flowers that had started to overgrow into the path.

"…ow"

Hinata looked up from the path and saw she had come to an intersection. '_W-where's neji-nii-san? What was that noise?' _She started to shake a little, out of fear, and turned to follow the noise. That's when she came along to a small black cat tangled up in some vines. She noticed the cat had slightly longer-pointed-ears, and its canines were sticking out from its mouth. '_Oh…poor kitty! It must be stuck.' _She thought, walking up to it. She leaned down and watched it for a minute.

Hinata reached down to move a vine wrapped around its paw, but as soon as she grabbed it she snatched her hand back out of reflexes. '_Wha-?_' She looked at her finger and saw that there was a small cut, and looked to the vine. '_Well it's thorns of course, stupid!_' She thought as she started to un-tangle the kitten.

* * *

'_Where is __she?_' Hiashi thought as he watched Neji parade out of the garden. He walked over to Neji and looked down at him with blank eyes. "Where is Hinata?" He asked to Neji, who just looked up at him. 

"I do not know, sir. She was right behind me. She could have gotten lost." Neji replied, a smirk crossing his face. Hiashi glared down at him, then turned and started to walk back towards the house.

"If she is not back by nightfall, then you will go search for her, understood?" Neji nodded and started to walk back into the house with him. "So, until then, go find someone and train with them, alright?" Understanding all his orders, Neji ran off to go find someone who wouldn't mind training with him. Preferably someone from the branch house, not the main……

* * *

'_There you go…_' Hinata thought as she finally freed the small kitten. The kitten gave a small meow, which she took to be thanks. Hinata smiled and bent down to pet the kitten, which started to purr. Hinata started to stoke the kitten on its back, feeling its unusually large shoulder bones. 

"Would you like to come home with me, kitty?" Hinata whispered to the kitten, which looked up at her, in what seemed to be surprise. Hinata scooped up the small kitten in her arms and cuddled it like a baby. The kitten instantly got over its shock, and started to purr again.

"I hope my father lets me keep you…" She mumbled more to herself than the kitten, which just looked up at her with one of confusion, which made Hinata smile. "You know…you really need a name! Lets see…." Hinata started to think of a name that suited the kitten nicely. It was a black girl cat, with longer ears and longer canines than usual. She was mysterious and playful, and seemed to be very smart.

"Hmmm…what about Hakaku? It means special, and that's exactly what you are!" The newly named Hakaku gave a loud meow, and started to rub up against Hinata. She let out a small giggle, and looked straight ahead. She looked around and started to panic. '_W-which way was out again?_'

* * *

Hiashi watched as Hinata tumbled from out of the garden, seemingly holding something in her hand. '_Well, I guess I won't need to be sending Neji to get her now._' He walked over to her and glanced down at her. '_Weak_' He shook her lightly, which caused her to groan and look up at him. As soon as she did, her eyes grew wide. She got up as fast as she could and bowed. "S-sorry T-tou-san." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear it. He looked at her expectantly, but then sighed. 

"What is that in your arms?" Hinata looked down to see Hakaku curled up in a ball, still scared from the fall. "I-it's a k-kitten…" She mumbled out again.

"And what are you going to do with it?" He asked her, his eyes never leaving her gaze.

"U-uh…I-I was wondering if w-we could keep h-her?" She asked timidly, looking down to Hakaku who just kept staring at her. Hiashi kept his cold glaze on her, making her shake and fear what he was going to say.

"Where did you find it?"

"I-in the g-garden."

"Why did you keep it?"

"…."

"I see…well, go give it to the shelter, or throw it on the street." Hinata's eyes went wide as she looked at her father. She knew he was mean…but

"B-but father…"

"I said no! You have no time to take care of a kitten, understand? Now give it to me." He said harshly. Hinata's lavender eyes begged him to reconsider, but she knew she had lost. She stared down at Hakaku, tears in the corners of her eyes, and slowly gave Hakaku to him.

"I…I'm sorry….Hakaku….." She said as she passed the small mass of fur to her father. He held the tiny feline by its neck, staring it straight in the eye. Before anyone knew what happened, her father's hand suddenly had no kitten, but was replaced by 4 huge gashes. "Ah! Hakaku!" She cried as the small kitten ran into the garden again. '_Stupid cat…_' Hiashi though, inspecting his wound. It wasn't very long, but pretty deep. The crimson blood from it started to drop off his hand. '_I'm going to need at least a couple of stitches…_' Hinata was already on her way back to the garden to find Hakaku, but her father interrupted her.

"Hinata! If you go and bring that kitten back here again, I'll make sure to dispose of it myself…" Hinata froze, and turned around, looking at her father. She could tell that he was serious, and decided to give in. "Come. You have useful training you could be doing." She nodded, and walked back with him to the house.

They didn't seem to notice a pair of slit eyes on them as they walked away.

'_Hmmmm…..very interesting….very interesting indeed…..' _

* * *

Hey guys, this is my fist fanfic, and its a chapter story. Maybe I shoulda started out with a one-shot .. oh well...XD I'm unsure about age for Hinata, but 6 seems like a good one. Does anyone know when she joins the academy? I'm to lazy to go look it up.

Anyway, thanks for reading :3 I dont like flamers (who does?) so constructive criticism is always welcomed. Any questions, suggestions, advice, or whatever else is welcome too. X3

I know I probably had a lot of spelling mistakes and grammer mistakes, so you dont have to point those out. This is most likely going to be a NarutoxHinata story, so if you dont like that couple then I would stop reading soon.

I might take this down to edit it at some time, but I had to post something before our school year ended!! As said, this is my first fanfic that I actually have posted! I probably set everything up wrong, just watch! X3 As for genre types...I might change them (if thats possible) its at least going to be drama or angst, but there might end up being romance.

I think thats all...well, thanks for reading! A review would be nice, but I'm not to intent with getting a lot of them. I find my stories to be...mediocre, compared to others. -free adverstisement- Like my friends, so go check out thier fanfics!

ok, well, I'll update within a week hopefully. (that was a long authors note XD)

Later:D


	2. The deal

_"To accomplish great things, we must not only act, but also dream; not only plan, but also believe."_

_-Anatole France_

* * *

_DISS-claimer-_I do NOT own Naruto in anyway possible, BELIEVE IT BEECH! I also don't own any reference to Bleach the anime/manga 

**  
EDIT!**- I'm editing this two days after posting it. Amazing. Anyway, I added to the ending, so now it's the ending I originally had, which means the preview got smaller. Sorry guys, realized that its better this way –A- So if its sounds weird near the end of the fic towards the authors note, that's all. Thankums :D Oh yeah, fanfictions spazzed out on me, so I'm probably missing some stuff that was here before the edit XP

* * *

'…' –_Thinking_

'…' –Inner Voice

'…' –_**Demon **_

"…" -Talking

* * *

"Uh!" Hinata gave a grunt as she fell to the ground. She didn't dare try to get back up again, knowing all to well what would happen. Her father had ordered her to train with Neji, which she did. 

And lost.

"That is enough." Hiashi called from the side. Getting up, he walked over to Hinata and looked at some of her wounds. "Go to your room, and I'll send a maid to help you." He told her, and then started to walk out of the room. He glanced toward Neji, and gave a small nod before he left. Hinata could feel her cousins' stare of pride, knowing that he had won against someone in the main branch. He eventually got tired, and left Hinata all alone.

Hinata sighed, and winced as she stood up. She limped up to her room, and waited for the maid to come. '_Ow…everything hurts…._' She flopped onto her bed and stared out her window, watching the clouds gently float by in the evening sunset. '_I feel like that kid with the ponytail…_' She yawned softly as her eyes started to droop. '_What was his name? I think it was Shikimaru…_' Was her last thought before she drifted to sleep.

**_Dream-_**

Hinata stood in the middle of a lake, surrounded by forests. The trees and other plants were glowing with a faint green-purple glow, and fireflies all around her. She looked around, and noticed some movement on the water right in front of her. She looked up quickly, but only caught a faint glimpse of its silhouette. It landed behind her and ran off the lake and into the forest. Hinata stood their, deciding whether to follow it or not.

After a minute, Hinata chased after the creature, following it into the forests. As she was getting closer to it, she tripped over a branch and cut her hand on a rock. '_Urgh, stupid rock!_' She stood up and dusted herself off, and continued toward the being. As she was getting closer, she noticed just how big it was. It was about two stories high, and was leaning over a small pond. She noticed its two tails, which she found quite odd, and how it seemed to be to distracted to notice her. It looked like a regular black cat, but it had ears that were more pointed, its canines protruding out more, and the most noticeable change….

Wings.

Hinata suddenly felt her feet dangling freely in the air, and felt something gripping around her waist. She could feel herself being lifted up, until she was staring into its glassy eyes. Hinata gasped as she suddenly felt and air of familiarity with it.

"H-Hakaku…?"

The creature closed its eyes and slowly nodded. Hinata was in shock for a moment, before she heard a voice in her head speaking to her, that wasn't her own. _**'Yep, its me Hakaku.**_' She said, opening her eyes. '**_My real name is Yuuku no Neko, I am part of the nekomata species of demon._'** Hinata-still in shock from meeting and finding out that the kitten she met in her garden was really a demon-stared at her.

"B-but Hakaku…Errrr…. I mean, Yuuku, h-how?" She asked allowed, looking at Yuuku's wings softly flap. **'_You only have to think of what you want to say to me, you don't have to say it aloud, and I'll hear what you are saying._'** She stated, making Hinata blush from embarrassment.

**'_S-sorry…_'** Hinata was slowly lowered to the ground, as Yuuku slowly started to lie down.

**'_But to answer you question, I can chose the form or shape I show myself to mortals in. It's quite useful and fun actually._' **She replied, wrapping her tail around herself, as it slightly swished.

**'**_**O-ok, but why did you show up in my garden?'** _Hinata asked timidly, poking her fingers together. It was a habit she recently developed.

**'****_Well, demons are not particularly accepted in society, let alone you village especially. I snuck into your village to hide from someone, and I just happened to get stuck in your garden._**'

'_B-but why especially my v-village? I mean, you could have found a village that was maybe more accepting of demons…_' Hinata trailed off, and looked at Yuuku. She noticed that her eyes had glazed over, and her tail had stopped swishing.

'_**You have been taught the history of your village, right?**_' Hinata nodded. She had learned most of it from her father, because she was not going to start academy for another year or two, depending on her progress during training. _**'Then I don't need to explain to you what happened six years ago.'**_ Hinata nodded again -not fully understanding- but she would figure it out later.

'_Wh-what do y-you w-want from m-me?' _Hinata asked her the question that had been on her mind all of the time.

'_**Hmm…Jump straight to the point all of the time?' **_Yuuku joked to the small girl, who kept her eyes on the ground, not bothering to reply. _**'Well…you are perfect, I chose the right one **_**after**_**all…'**_ Hinata looked up, confusion in her eyes.

'_R-right f-for…what e-exactly?'_

'_**Hinata, right?' **_Hinata gave a small nod as Yuuku continued.

'_**Hinata, I'm looking for a-' **_Yuuku paused _**'a vessel, if you will. I think it's far too dangerous to travel around in this village alone, especially trying to search for…what I am looking for here. What do you say?' **_Hinata could hear that she was desperate, and started to think about it.

'_V-vessel…?'_ Hinata asked timidly, poking her two pointer fingers together, a habit she had started to pick up.

'_**Don't be so scared, it's not really a curse! More of a blessing, really.' **_Yuuku tried to reassure her. Hinata calmed down enough to stop poking her fingers together, then looked up at the demon. Hinata had a trace of fear in her eyes, laced with confusion.

'_I-I don't know.' _She replied weakly. Yuuku studied Hinata for a moment, and then smiled, showing her teeth.

'_**It would benefit both of us. I will teach you all of the knowledge I have gained, advise you, teach you new techniques, and you will have much bigger chakra conserves!' **_It sounded like a good idea to her.

'_B-but how w-will y-you…?'_ Hinata paused, looking for the right words. _'How will I-I become you v-vessel?' _She asked timidly. Yuuku started to think for a moment.

'_**That we can discuss later, but there is a way. It may cause you to become sick for an amount of time though.'**_ She replied, staring at Hinata. Hinata looked down to her feet, and started to fidget.

'_C-can I think a-about it?'_ She asked, looking up at the beast. Yuuku looked down at her, then down at the small pond next to her.

**_'Yes. But you must give me your answer right away once you have made up your mind. I'll be back around the garden. Until then…'_**

Hinata could see everything start to fade away as she felt herself start to fall.

**Dream end**

Hinata slowly opened her eyes to reveal she was back in her room. She yawned as she slowly sat up, looking down at her hands. She gasped slightly as she saw the cut on her hand. _'Th-that was a dream…right?'_ She asked herself, as there was a sudden knock on the door. "Y-yes?" she called out quietly.

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama said its time for training." She heard Neji call out to her.

"H-hai, b-be there s-soon!" She heard footsteps walking away from her room, and knew he was gone. Hinata slowly let out an unknown sign, looking back down to her body, noticing bandages wrapping around her, and her clothes. They were the same from yesterday. Hinata slowly lifted herself up, trudging over to her closet, looking for new clothes to change into.

Hiashi had Hinata do some warm-ups on a training dummy first, as he inspected her stance and motion. _'Hmm…something's wrong'_ "Hinata." Hiashi called to her, making her stop and turn towards him.

"Y-yes f-father?"

"Concentrate." He saw her give a small nod, then turn back to keep practicing. After a while, Hiashi told her she could stop if she wanted to. She nodded, and headed back up into her room.

As soon as she got into her room, she went straight for her bed. _'What to chose?'_ She kept asking herself over again. _'If I say yes, I'll be housing a demon. Yet if I say no…she could die.'_ Hinata signed as she stood up and went to go take a shower.

* * *

'_Where is he?' _Yuuku thought as she tried to follow the chakra trail. It was very faint, and growing even smaller ever second. Suddenly, there was a spike – not a big enough one to alarm any trained ninja - of that certain chakra. She turned around and tried to relocate its trail. _'There'_

She ran as fast as she could towards it, and finally found its source. She masked her own chakra, and went in for a closer look. She mentally signed at what she saw. _'Just as I thought. There really is no mercy in this village._' She sent out a small pulse of her own chakra, making whoever was near her turn around. There were two men, one of which seemed to be a ninja, at least of chunnin rank. He had a sword on his back, and the usual vest and attire as most ninja in this village. The one thing that stood out on him was his hair. He had spiky dark purple hair with green highlights. The other guy next to him was a plain citizen.

Yuuku slowly morphed into her human form, and walked towards the pair. "What are you guys doing?" She asked them.

"Hey there shweeettyyy! Were just trying to protect the villlagggeeee!" He slurred his words, swaying slightly. _'So he's drunk? Amazing.' _She thought bitterly, before noticing the ninja now talking to her.

"-ng for something else to keep us entertained." He smiled as his eyes brushed over her body. She mentally sighed again.

"What was your…_other _entertainment?" She asked them, their smiles widening.

"We told 'ya! We were protecting the village!"

"From what, exactly?"

"The thing that destroyed our village and took our leader!" one of them growled angrily. Both of the men then proceeded to walk to take a couple of steps back from their 'entertainment', hoping that it will impress this lady enough to become their entertainment instead. As they stepped back, Yuuku couldn't help but let out a small sigh. A few feet away from her heaped on the ground was a small boy who looked to be about five. _'Hmm…He seems to be the same age as Hinata…'_ She noted to herself as she watched the small child look up from the position he was in to look to see what had happened. The child dared not to get up, but kept his eyes in the direction of his three onlookers, looking at the new comer, confused.

"Wh-Who a-" Was all that the small child was able to say before the chunnin kicked him in the stomach. You could hear the frail boy cough and whimper after, squirming around to get into a more comfortable position where he could protect his gut from anymore attacks.

"Who said you could speak, bra-brattt!" The citizen scowled at the boy before turning to the chunnin and giving him a smile. The chunnin smiled back, each knowing what the other was thinking as they turned around towards Yuuku.

"How abouts we get outta here, and do something…._ more_ entertaining." The chunnin says as he starts to walk over to Yuuku, slinging his arm around her. "Whatd'ja say?" He whispered to her, alcohol laced in his breath. Yuuku tried to control her disgust, as she gave a small smile and nodded.

"I would…_love _to." She gritted, as the two men looked toward each other and smiled brighter. "Can you just let me see your work?" She mentioned to the huddled boy, as the chunnin gave a scowl.

"Sure, go take a look at that demon." She nodded and walked over to the small child, and kneeled down next to him. He started to shake, expecting her to harm him, only to have her put her hand on his head. She messed up his hair and gave him a sad smile. He seemed to be shocked that someone was actually showing him some form of…_affection_, and he looked at her even more confused than before.

Yuuku looked at the boy's injuries, mostly bruises and a small cut here or there. She noticed a bruise on the boy's face, in the shape of what seemed to be a fist. _'Poor child…having to deal with this all because of _his_ mistakes.' _She thought bitterly in her head as she gathered a small amount of chakra in her hand and placed in on the boy's cheek. He pulled his head away as soon as she touched his cheek, and closed his eyes, waiting for some sort of impact. Yuuku tried again, this time holding the weight of the boys head in her other hand; placing the chakra induced one on his injured cheek.

The child flinched as soon as her hand touched the bruise, letting out a small whimper. He could feel her other hand softly cradling his head, propping him up enough so she could get to his wound. _'Wh-what is she doing??' _He thought to himself, desperately confused at the sudden events. He opened his eyes and saw a small light coming from her hand on his bruise. Suddenly he felt a warm sensation in his cheek, spreading through his body like blood. _'What's this feeling? Its…nice.'_ He closed his eyes and gave a content sigh as he leaned into this stranger's hand. Yuuku gave a small smile at the boy, looking back down to his cheek, noticing that the injury had healed up. As she moved her hand down from his cheek, the child felt the warmth go away and opened his eyes.

"How can such an angel be treated like such a demon?" She whispered more to herself than the boy in front of her. "What's your name?" She asked as she stared into his blue eyes.

"U-Uzumaki Naruto." He replied quietly, his gaze never leaving hers.

"Ah…. Naruto, you are a strong child for your age, taking the hits these people give to you." She said with a hint of disgust in her voice, as she frowned. "You have something precious you know-a gift-and that is why the villagers despise you. They do not see it as precious, but instead as something not worth the air it breathes." Naruto's gaze fell upon the dirty ground, he could feel his eyes sting with tears. "Never forget Naruto, that some people find this 'precious' quality about you amazing." She started to get up, but was stopped due to something grabbing on her sleeve.

"W-wait! Don't go…what is this thing about me?" He asked, his eyes filled with curiosity and sorrow.

"Don't worry, the next time you see me you will know all about this gift of yours and how much it will help you. This gift of yours will help you find me again!" She said, her voice a little more cheerful. "You'll find people with gifts like yours to, so don't worry. You're not alone." She got up as Naruto's arm fell limply into his lap. He was to busy digesting the information, he didn't notice that she started to walk away with the two men who had been bothering him. He looked up just in time to see their fading silhouettes down the crowded street.

"WAIT!" He cried out, trying to get up and run after them, only to fall back down. _'No! Come back…please…' _He gazed to the street that they had walked down, only to see that the whole street now was packed full, with no space at all to get through. Naruto looked down at the ground, and then brought his hand up to his cheek, feeling no pain. He remember what this stranger had said to him mere moments ago…

* * *

_'This gift of yours will help find me again!' _

* * *

Naruto let his hand fall down into his lap, never taking his eyes off the ground.

* * *

_'You'll find people with gifts like yours to so don't worry...'_

* * *

Naruto didnt bother to wipe away the tears from his eyes, letting them roll down his cheeks into his lap. He looked up into sky above the valley, dotted with stars that were just waking up from their nap during the day. _'I...wish that I had...'_

* * *

_'Your not alone'_

* * *

_'Asked for your name also.'_

* * *

Hinata got out of the shower and put on a baggy gray shirt and some pants with foxes on them. (A/n. NaruxHina reference! XD) She walked out of her bathroom and went to go lay down on her bed. _'What to do? What to do!'_ She repeated over and over in her head. She turned to look out at a window above her bed, and saw a couple of birds go by. _'What would father say if I told him I was going to house a demon?' _

'_What if you didn't tell him__' _a voice in her head whispered.

_'But that wouldn't be right! He's my father…'_

'_They was he treats you isn't right! Almost all day training sessions until you can barely move, he taunts you, and he rarely listens to you!__' _Her inner voice tried to reason with her. Hinata was a little surprised at what it said, but knew it was all true. _'__Power, teaching, wisdom, this demon could help you!__' _Hinata was quiet for a few moments, then nodded, officially agreeing with herself.

'_Right…I know what to do!' _She jumped off her bed and grabbed a coat that was on a chair by her door. Opening it slightly, she looked back out to her window. She could see the stars shinning bright, and wondered just how long she and her inner voice debated. Shaking her head, she slowly snuck out of her door, walking down the dark hallway.

_'Off to the garden!' _

_

* * *

_

**Translations:**

_Hakaku- _special

_Yuuku-_ trouble, distress

_… no neko-_ The cat

_Nekomata-_ A type of bakeneko, or monster cat. In the case I'm using it, it's when the cat has a forked tail. Think of Espeon from Pokemon…..Do you remember Espeon? It's the psychic evolution of Evee? Basically it has the same design as a neokomata, so go google it or wiki it if you wanna check XD Another good one is Kirara from Inuyasha.

_…sama_ used as a prefix-type-thing when showing respect for someone higher up than you in work, social, or personal views.

_Hai-_ yes

I definitely know that I messed up on _…no Neko_, sorry XDD I tried to guess, I think the others are mostly right though…

* * *

**Reviews:**

_Rikkamaru-_ WOO! Thanks for being my first reviewer ever! Thanks for being my first _nicest _reviewer ever XD This update is pretty overdue, I think she deserves it too, she takes so many beatings from everyone! Thanks for the review!

_Avatarofrage-_ Yes, a kitten X3

_Overlordofnobodies-_ I thought she might to, but then naruto's 12 when he graduates from the academy, right? I don't think they would go to ninja academy for six or seven years…but who knows, I don't O.o It works for me if they go at the age of five-ish, so I'm using it! XDD They'll just have extra training

_Water and Earth Alchemist- _YUSH, YEW BETTA SAVE BEECH! XDD ahahaha…..ha…..haha? O.o Fine, so I'm not the best at faving and reviewing everyone's story, I'm like that :B NYUUUUU JOO DON'T! My stories are filled with plot twists and shocking moments (no there not) TYRA MAIL:D

_brokenAngel189- _Thanks, I wanna see where it goes to[Just kidding, I knowz where it goes! Yeah, I just rhymed, BELIEVE IT! –Gets beat up-)

TheMysteriousAuthoress- Ah, thanks for reminding me about that o.o WaEA also reminded me that I needed a disclaimer XD I do tend to word things funny, and I try to come up with other wording but its even weirder, I mean, just look at THIS chapter XP

_iloveshammpo-_ I think you changed your name…..but oh well -- Anyway, it's not her fault that she doesn't know any Japanese. She doesn't really need to learn Japanese, I mean, we live in AMERICA:D The land that hates immigrants, homosexuals, and abortion! If you like any of these things then you are hated! We are such a christian nation! –Laughs-

_jesusmysavior911-_ Hiya, I'm glad that someones reading this story, thanks XD –looks at above review reply- UHHHHHHH……..ERRRR……..OO –tries to covers up- Please don't be offended.

* * *

KFDJit4ewq78fdsa7fd98s7fdui FHDSFB 9fd8swfd0sa9f df0 f8d(Nfdsa 

OO

I have only a couple more days until school starts!

……

THAT MEANS I WASTED SUMMER! I NEVER UPDATED, NEVER PUT NO MORE NEW STORIES ON! T3T Man, I am such a jerk.

Sorry everyone who wanted me to update quick, I didn't o3o It's been, what? Two months since I last updated?? I'm sorry again! TT I really wasted a good summer…. now I'm gonna be busy with homework and after school stuff…..speaking of which….

My school has an anime club, CHA! X3

Ok, well, I'm working on some other fanfic ideas, along with a book report, but I DO have the next chapter in my notebook, I just have to clean it up and type it, ok?? So, Its not a question of if I have made it, it's a question of, "WHEN 'DA HALL WILL SHE UPDATE!??!? D:"…….it Oo

Ok, but, now for a little on _this chapter….._

OK, OK! I made a ton of grammer mistakes, spelling errors, and used words to many times, but I can't help it! No ones perfect, 'ya know:/ It was really bad, especially the scene where Yuuku helps Naruto out and stuff…it just…. didn't make sense in my mind, and I'm the one that wrote it T3T I'll probably clean this chapter up later on, but for now…. I guess it stays XDD

Oh, about the ending of the chapter….

I was typing this up, and I was making it off the top of my head 'cause it wasn't in my notebook. At least the part with Naruto and Yuuku. It was really bad I know. LOOK, IT'S ATTACK OF THE LINES THAT SHOW A SCENCE CHANGE OR ADDS DRAMATIC EFFECT! RUN! RUN ME! I MEAN CHAMP!

Since you guys just saw how often I update, I think I'll start to post previews of the next chapter. I didn't get a good chance to proof read part of the chapter or this long authors note, so sorry if it has bad grammer and spelling too. XD Here is some tidbits to hold you until I update again!

**Thanks again everyone for reviewing and being so nice to me!**

_Preview for Chapter 3 of…… Quiet Demon_

'_**Welcome back.'**_

Neji sat straight up in bed and stared towards the door. _'What's that noise?'_

…..Getting fainter and fainter……

'_W-well…' _Hinata started, only to be cut off by something moving in the bush.

'_**What is your decision?'**_

"Ah, N-Neji-nii-san! W-wh-what are you d-doing h-here?"

…..

_'F-for how long would I be sick?'_

* * *


End file.
